Technical Field
The present invention relates to body sound monitoring systems, and more particularly to systems and methods for monitoring the heart and other body parts using a low-profile, low cost wearable device.
Description of the Related Art
Continuous monitoring of heart activity provides useful medical information whether an individual is suffering from a heart ailment or simply desires information about their heart. Some research shows that an abnormal heart-rate profile during exercise and recovery may be a predictor of sudden death from heart failure. Abnormal heart sounds can reveal a possible fatal emergency such as congestion, value failure, heart tremble, etc. Continuous monitoring, periodic monitoring and/or regular trending of heart sounds for individuals under certain types of conditions or continuously can provide early detection of emerging cardio health problems.